


Sinking Deep

by ImmortalDisability (APHMamaBear)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, Nyotalia, Romance, spoken word poetry/drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/ImmortalDisability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When times of hardship cloud that of Willem's mind, Anje tries to bring him back and talk about his troubles with her. Though the man is filled with dread, Anje tries her best to bring him back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking Deep

She touches his arm, hearing the sound of drums coming from her own beating heart.

Mama always told her to stay away from those who feel the hurt and are aloof. for they would drag her down into the sea.

Her hand slips down, his hand to grab hers like some cloud catching wind.

"Let me in."

"Tell me your fears and I will carry you with my heart"

"Don’t you know I love you dearly?"

He turns for the moment, and turns away, eyes red from pain of hidden past that is all to present in his mind.

Closer she stands, bringing forth her voice again as though the inner poet did not know a sweet tuned rhythm.

"Willem, my dear, come back to me. let me hold you against my breast and whisper a sonnet. I know I’m not the sort of women you crave within your grasping fists, meant for a rifle and some dusted moons." she steps back, not taking her hand away from his, as some sort of force could leave it there, "I know I’m no fair maiden the world has promised, but my eyes can see yours in a fog no one else can come to stand."

He sighs turning back again, feeling her hand slip from his.

he grabs it again, and pulls it against his chest, her to follow, saying her name in whispers, “Anje.”

Her spirit lifts in her chest, she can feel it as she looks to his face. His hand holding her lower back as he brings her hand up to kiss.

her cheeks burn and turns from daisy to rose.

"Fair maiden my not be within your nature but fair is that of which you are. a moment within your heart is all i need to be whole again." 

His hand rests it self upon her cheek, fingers touching ever so lightly as if it was a dragonfly.

She closes her eyes, lashes fluttering before she embraces him, knowing the scent of his cologne of oak and spruce dusting on her nose.

She sinks into him, kissing lightly against his neck as she leans her head against his shoulder, feeling his arms tighten around her.

a breath came from him before he spoke.

"the nights of dawn brings about the memories of which i do keep secret. These secrets I know I should share to you, whispering upon your ears the dreads I know haunt me, but…" He pauses moving his gaze to her, her hand to press against his cheek, skin soft of that a petal, "I should not burden onto you."

"Give my your burdens," She breaths, straightening herself, "As I have done with you… Share with me that you wish not speak, and I will be here to hold you within my arms to keep."

arms wrapped around another they stay with they’re words pressed to each other’s skin, lips speaking of times of past.

the tightening of arms and pressing of lips sinking them deep into the Sea.


End file.
